DRAMAtical Murder Disorder Series
by SQU1GGY
Summary: A little DRAMAtical Murder series where the reader has some type of mental disorder according to the individual characters. I've made these reader inserts to touch your hearts. :3
1. It Took A While

**Aoba x IED!Reader**

You thought that no matter what you told people, how you explained it, nobody would come to understand your violent tendencies. You would never be able to connect with others the way you wanted to. You would never find someone to stick to, whether it'd be a friend or something more.

That was until you met him.

It took a while for Aoba to understand your sudden and violent outbursts that were triggered so easily. Just a small sarcastic remark, a little insult, and you would go swinging fists. Nonetheless, Aoba was still there to calm you down. Someone like that had never come around, someone with such a soothing and warm aura that had the power to make your anger dissipate into nothing.

It took a while for you to tell Aoba of your condition. Intermittent Explosive Disorder, a mental condition that caused your anger to rise really easily. And being the ever so forgiving, loving and wonderful man he is, he came to understand. And it was at the time you told him when something began to grow between the both of you.

He never tried to provoke you in any way, even before you spoke to him about your IED. Whenever you were on the rise of anger he placed a hand over yours. When you exploded, he would always come up from behind and embrace you. Although there were some cases where you were still kicking and screaming, it still worked all the time. If he didn't calm you down in an instant, he still could in under 30 seconds. There was no denying that you two were destined for each other.

It took a while for you to get better. Although your condition never really went away, you were much more calm later. Small insults only triggered a glare or perhaps a worse insult from you, but not the urge to fight. You were able to laugh at sarcasm and jokes at last, and you started getting closer to people over a period of time.

You knew none of it could have been done without Aoba. The bluenette that could calm you in any situation. And the man you felt you were made for.

It took a while for both of you to get together. It was when his friends started getting closer to you, some flirting with you, that Aoba started acting strange. He often glared at men who even looked you over.

"They look at you as if you were some shiny new object they would love to use!" He always said.

It got worse when his childhood friend, Koujaku gave you his attention, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, complementing you, anything a playboy like him would do. It was when he finally implied that he would love to have you in his bed that the usually calm Aoba would explode, confronting Koujaku and shooting rather offensive comments like how he was nothing but a womanizer. He wouldn't let him touch you one night and break your heart the next morning. You needed someone sweet and loyal to stay with you every night. Knowing just what was going on, you smiled and approached him from behind, wrapping your arms around his torso. And he immediately stopped talking. His anger disappeared. He turned around in your arms and apologized, saying he had a little case of IED himself, to which you laughed and kissed his nose.

As you began spending nights with him, building up a close relationship with him, your IED became almost nothing. You were always with him, the sweet and soothing Aoba that could calm anyone. There was nothing for you to be angry about anymore.

Your condition wasn't cured (it could never be), but you knew you most certainly had nothing to worry about. Not when he was by your side. It took a while, but the years were all worth it.


	2. You And I Will Make It

**Koujaku x PTSD!Reader**

The idea of death was enough to make you shiver. But the idea of violence or murder was enough to make you have an episode. After the trauma of the tragic death of your parents, your whole perspective on life itself took a turn. Although you've learned not to take all the good things for granted, your life was still hard. The Post Traumatic Stress Disorder you've gained after the whole ordeal you had as a child would never leave you alone, no matter how many years passed by. Although you were only a young woman, what had occurred happened when you were young. It should have gone away, the pain of all of it. But it never did. It reminded you that it happened with each outburst that happened.

Although you've agreed with yourself to live your life to fullest, you still came to the conclusion that life sucked. That was, until he came in. That stupid womanizing hairdresser that you've come to "detest" just had to approach you. Not that you hated it. You've taken a liking to him anyway, despite the fact that many women easily gave their hearts and bodies to him. As disgusting as that was to you, he still was able to pull at your heartstrings in a way that he never did with all of the other girls. He told you tons of things about himself. You did the same. But there was one thing both you and Koujaku didn't tell each other about.

You both had PTSD.

Even without the tattoos, that created the beast inside him, taking effect, he still had panic attacks from the memories that plagued his mind daily. And he trusted nobody with his deepest thoughts and secrets. He was nothing but a monster, and telling you what he had done would most likely send you running. The best thing to come into his life would be gone. As long as he could, he would refrain from spilling and just keep on with his normal life with you. But all of his vows of keeping his secret would be broken once you told him of his situation.

The usual day consisted of stopping by his shop, getting something to drink over at Black Needle, and hanging out wherever. All friendly encounters. But the growing bond between the both of you compelled you to drop your guard and place your faith in him with keeping your secrets. The hours passed by normally, coming over and getting constant glares and even some insults from the women before heading off to Mizuki's tattoo shop again, Koujaku having a couple of shots as the three of you talked. Then you went to a nearby cafe to grab something small to eat in each others company.

"Koujaku. . . I've got something to tell you." You said in a hushed voice, low and solemn. Koujaku's smile disappeared as he leaned forward, at full attention to the situation at hand. The promise between them to keep this between the two of them. The agreement to listen and refrain from saying anything. Then the story. The bloody scene that stayed engraved into your mind to this day, all caused by you. Your ignorance that resulted in the death of your loved ones. Naive little you, who didn't mean anything or mean any harm, told a killer where you resided.

You haven't realized you were in tears until Koujaku went to your side of the booth and embraced you, trembling yet stiff in his place. You placed your hands on his chest to balance yourself in his hold, although he latched onto you desperately. You couldn't see his face; it was buried in the crook of your neck to hide the pain that showed oh so clearly. This all cut him like his own blade slashing through him. He knew this feeling, feeling at fault for the death of someone. And during your story he realized that what the both of you have gone through wasn't because you were killers. You simply didn't know, and that was it.

"I can relate to you." He whispered. "When I was young. . . I unknowingly killed my parents with my own sword. The tattoos on my back, they bloomed and made me a rabid beast. My whole family is gone because of some tattoos that I was told by my father to get. It still makes me cry to this day, seeing everyone in a pool of blood by my hand. . . we need to get out of here before we both break." He stopped himself to get out of the seat, you following along as he kept his arms around your shoulders to hide you in your moments of insecurity and heartbreak. Nobody looked as you two headed out of the cafe. 

~

"Koujaku. . . you know that wasn't your fault. If what that guy did had made you unconscious while doing all of that, that's his fault. He's the one that put them on you. But. . ." Your soft and gentle hands skimmed across chest, then his shoulders. Your finger traced the delicate outlines of the flowers that decorated his back. "In contradiction to what these tattoos are meant for, they're still beautiful. Even if they supposedly cause catastrophe, they're a part of you. And that's something you should accept."

Koujaku closed his eyes, enjoying the faint sensations that followed your gentle touch and your body against his while trying to let your words sink in despite the fight with himself in his head. "And what happened to you was a mere mistake. Any unknowing child could have told someone where they live. I'm just curious as to why your parents weren't watching you at the time, or if they told you not to talk to strangers. Regardless, everyone makes mistakes. You're human, just like everyone else. You need to accept that." His calloused hand went to the small of your back, trailing up lightly until he reached your shoulder blade. His other hand did the same until you were wrapped in his embrace once again. "Getting over these things will definitely take time. But you and I can work things out together. We'll accept each other as well as ourselves."

You nodded in agreement, nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck. "Yeah. You and I will make it."


	3. She Will Be Loved

**Clear x Depressed!Reader**

 _ **This is a songfic. Remember Maroon 5 when they were cool? Get on YouTube and play "She Will Be Loved."**_

You had nothing to be depressed about. That's what everyone said. And yet you felt like piece by little piece was taken from you every time somebody crushed your self-esteem. Whether it be from someone who you just didn't appeal to or your family, someone was there to take your pride away yet again. That explained why you were out rather than spending time with anyone. The worst part was, after what you've been through, you've felt that a guy in your life would perhaps take the pain away. But over and over you've been rejected, friend-zoned, or pitied. Whenever you were able to get a date, they always just moved on to another girl or told the truth about how they really felt. It made you feel sick.

 _Beauty queen of only 18,_  
 _She had some trouble with herself._

You had one thing in your life that could always make you happy. And that was your dear friend Clear. The strange white-haired man with the gas mask and umbrella had noticed your struggle from afar and fell for you. Out of love he lent a hand to you, but you took it as a friendly gesture, never returning his feelings. Although it broke him that you were oblivious to what he wanted, he was satisfied with the fact that you two were at least good friends. He could at least spend time with you, and he was at least your shoulder to cry on when you have had yet another heartbreak.

 _He was always there to help her,_  
 _she always belonged to someone else._

Although he felt content being your good friend, seeing another man at your side always ripped his heart in two. Then to little itty-bitty pieces when they stomped on your love ungratefully. You didn't deserve the treatment you were getting, and he told you every day. But no matter how many hints he would give you, you remained oblivious to him. Behind this friendship you would see in uplifting novels was a hectic love catastrophe.

 _I drove for miles and miles and_  
 _wound up at your door._

Clear watched you through the window of your balcony as it poured. It was in these times when the silly boy would forget to use his umbrella. The starry sky was so inky that your room seemed to be decently lit. With your night light on, Clear could see you clear as day. Your bed was placed horizontally along a wall, so your sleeping face was in plain sight, there for him to admire all night. His was so fixed on his staring that he hadn't realized you had opened your eyes until tears started coming out. Clear's eyes widened. He didn't bother to conceal himself, rather he walked over to your window and tapped lightly. Frantically wiping off your tears, you looked out the window to see him, a pained look upon his handsome yet childish features. You got out of bed and headed to the window, opening it for him.

"Hey, Clear. What are you doing? It's 2 am." You said tiredly. Clear didn't respond. Instead he pulled you in his arms, resting his lips atop your head to kiss it. He took in your scent with a silent sniff. This is what he loves most; cradling you in his arms to give you comfort. He was driven out of his thoughts when he felt you shiver.

"Were you just standing in the rain this whole time, Clear?" You half whispered half yelled, and he nodded. "I was watching over you, _." He said with a light voice, sounding more affectionate than usual. Pulling out of his hold, much to his chagrin, you turned and headed toward your bedroom door. "I have some of my dad's clothes in the dryer. I'll be right back." You made sure to close your door as silently as possible, and tip-toed down the stairs toward the laundry room.

 _I've had you so many times,_  
 _but somehow I want more._

Clear stood in his place. He knew he couldn't sit anywhere because of how soaked he was. More importantly, he didn't want to stress you out by getting anything wet. A sad sigh came out of his lips. He didn't get a chance to ask what had happened, what what kind of dream had made you cry. He pondered over what had happened recently that gave you a reason to be upset. Your last ex, your parents' accusation for drug abuse, a fake friend that ditched you. There were a few reasons, which made it all more confusing and upsetting for him. Once again in his concentration he failed to notice you coming into the room.

"Something wrong?" His attention snapped to you as you stood at the doorway, clothes and a towel draped over your arm.  
"Ah, I'm okay." He said, putting on his usual sweet smile, to which you smiled back before walking over and handing him the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom." You pointed over to the left by your nightstand, where a door was closed. Clear nodded in thanks and headed in the said room, locking the door behind him.  
On the other side you lay the towel on the spot Clear was standing in, letting it soak in the water he brought in from outside. You shook your head with that smile remaining on your lips. How does he not know to stay out of the rain? But even as you asked this question to yourself, you noticed that the musky yet soothing smell he had on him all the time; the urban yet wonderful smell he carried was rain. You smiled wider at the thought until Clear came out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt.

 _I don't mind spending every day_  
 _out on your corner in the pouring rain._

You sent a slight smile to him, to which he smiled back happily and walked over to wrap you in his arms. You didn't object as he rested his chin on your shoulder. "I wait out there almost every night to protect you while you sleep." He spoke softly in a relaxing voice. If his words weren't laced with love, one would have thought that creepy. You couldn't help but release a quiet giggle. Clear parted from the hug, wanting to catch a glimpse of your face.

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile,_  
 _ask her if she wants to stay a while._

The small smile from your giggle still lingered, and Clear's heart melted. You should be smiling more. Your expression showed how broken you were, and it destroyed him inside.  
"_. . ." He whispered, his arms latching on tighter, pulling you almost flush against him. Pressing your head to his chest, you succeeded in hiding the blush that rose to your cheeks. But there was no point in denying anything. You knew that Clear could see right through you. After all, you two were best friends. Clear is oblivious to a lot of things, but certainly not people's auras and emotions. It was in his nature to be thoughtful and caring to others when they didn't feel like themselves.  
"_?" He called you again, snapping you out of your thoughts and prompting you to look up at him. His lavender eyes shone with a sadness that tore you apart. "Clear, you can spend the night." You said with a gentle tone that cheered his spirits up once more. He couldn't help but beam at you, a nod of his head indicating that he accepted your invitation.

It wasn't the first time that he had slept in your bed with you. Tons of times you've organized secret sleepovers on the weekends. In the middle of the night, when sleep evaded the two of you, you would play games, watch a movie on your coil or just lay in bed and talk until the both of you were about to pass out. In this case you two lay with each other, quiet as a mouse. Clear still held you in his arms, letting out a sigh of content. The sleepovers with you were his favorite times. It was when he felt closest to you, physically and emotionally. He felt reassured that you were safe when you were near him. And now that he is able to hold you like this, he had never felt better in his life.  
Despite feeling awkward, you couldn't help but harbor the same feelings. A rose color remained on your cheeks as you snuggled with him, trying your best to fall asleep. You had long forgotten about the nightmare that had been prodding at your mind not too long ago.

Clear had left you in your dream. He claimed he had enough of your complaining. He said your depression was your problem and he wanted nothing to do with it. He left you with no remorse for how you felt. He left you behind wailing with no care at all.  
You were glad that it was only a dream. You couldn't bear to lose Clear. He's the last shred of happiness that you have. You wanted him to hold you forever and make you think of only the good times with him. Of course you could never tell him this. You two had such a special friendship that you were afraid would be broken if it were something more. You were completely aware Clear loved you more than anything. And over and over you would try to find someone to block the feelings you had for him, only to be broken over and over. Many times you wanted to run to the albino and wrap your arms around him, tell him you were sorry and you only wanted him. You wanted to tell him that he was the most important thing to you. But you could never bring yourself to do it.

Aware of the sad vibe that had been radiating off of you for a few minutes, Clear adjusted his position so that your head was no longer hiding in his chest, but he was face to face with you. He peered at you with concern in those dazzling amethyst orbs.  
"Tell me. . ." He said, and you impulsively shook your head. Clear's brows furrowed in slight frustration. He raised his hand to caress your (h/c) tresses, then your face. His gaze was so intense that you wanted to give in. But you resiliently refused.

"_, you can't keep everything bottled up like this. Tell me, please." He quietly asserted once more, his eyes piercing through you even more. You almost shuddered under his gaze, not out of fear but out of the need to just let everything go. It was an odd feeling. Goosebumps crawled on your skin and gave you a somewhat weird yet pleasant tingling sensation, as if you were really cold and you went out and stood in blissful warmth the next second. Your brain was failing you. You let everything come out.

"Clear, I'm sorry. . ." You whispered, much to his surprise. "I keep on pushing you away, and I really don't want you. I know that I hurt you when I'm with someone else. It's not fair to either of us because I know you love me and I. . . I really love you too. But I don't want what we have right now to be ruined by a relationship. I don't wanna lose you. . . I don't know what I would do- mmph!"

 _And she will be loved,_  
 _and he will be loved._

And like that you were cut off by a soft pair of lips upon yours. Clear held you tighter against him, and your eyes (wide open with shock) darted to Clear's, which were half lidded. Your own orbs softened at his expression. There was so much happiness and love in those eyes, and it melted any resistance you had in you. Your arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around his torso, and your eyes finally closed. His did as well as you shared a few last seconds of the kiss before the need for air broke you two apart.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door._  
 _I want to make you feel beautiful._

"_. . ." Clear whispered, affection evident in his voice more than ever. "Never hold something like that back from me again." You nodded without thinking. But you would have never denied it even if your drunken state from the kiss hadn't taken you over.  
"I love you. I will never leave you, no matter what happens. I'll be by your side every day, every step of the way. Because you're more beautiful than anything and you deserve the best. I'll make sure you get nothing but the best."

You smiled as happy tears brimmed your eyes, creating a perfect picture for Clear to admire. You no longer looked broken. Genuine bliss shone in those pretty orbs that he could look into all day. He desired this for who knows how long, and his heart beat at a more rapid pace as love overwhelmed him to a point where nothing could ever break it. Not even death would pull the two of you apart. He wouldn't allow it. The girl who had been hurting for so long was now in his care, and he swore to himself that he would do all in his power to make you happy.


	4. I Know It Hurts

**Noiz x SociallyIsolated!Reader**

Ahh, the sweet dark. Nothingness. This was your home- the place in which you belong. Nothing could beat not being able to see anything, hear anything, feel anything. Curling up with your head resting on your knees, complete with your arms locking around them to close any shred of light left. Your eyes were closed despite the darkness you were already in to create a pitch-black environment. You could doze off like this. Sometimes you wish you could fall into an eternal slumber in this position.

But these thoughts were always ending up cut off.

It frustrated you. Despite your strong feelings toward him, it frustrated the living shit out of you when your boyfriend sat beside you while you tried to indulge in the blackness.  
"Everyone's wondering where you are."

Yeah, I get that.

"You should come out."

You shook your head in refusal while your head was still concealed in your arms. "I can't go out there." You murmured. You didn't even look at him, but you could see him frowning and feel those piercing orbs of blue boring holes in the back of your head. "Go away, Noiz. And tell them to go away. I'm not going out there." You snapped. Your voice was muffled by the small space you created.

"But we want you to."

"Sure you do."

The German huffed, draping an arm over your hunched-over form. "I told you countless times that isolating yourself isn't going to make your social anxiety any better." He said in a deadpan tone.

No, shit.

"And don't give me the 'I like being alone' crap, because I know it hurts." You could feel his tension when he broke out his last sentence, and you peeked at him from over your arm.

How does he know?

You knew there were probably a couple of secrets Noiz hadn't told you. When you first became friends he was really quiet and kind of distant. When you started dating, he didn't really tell much about himself. Now being a couple for about a year, you know a lot about him, whether he told you or you carefully observed his actions and behavior. But you had a feeling that he keeps some of the big parts of his life secret. He never talks about his family or friends, except for all of your mutual friends.

Has he been through it too?

"A world where you can't feel is lonely, _." He muttered. You slowly emerged from your hiding spot to look at him properly. "I know this myself. . . before I met you I was not able to feel a thing. Literally."

"Literally? As in you didn't have your sense of touch?"

"No, I had my sense of touch. But it was extremely faint. I could only feel things fully with my lips and tongue at least, but I wasn't happy with that. Because I desired pain." His voice lowered to complete solemness when he let out the last sentence, to which your eyes slightly widened. Who would want pain? Isn't that something that nobody wants to experience? Then again, when you couldn't feel anything, why wouldn't you want to experience it?

"I wanted it so much since I was a kid that I fought other kids. I always hoped that I would get some kind of painful experience out of it. But I felt nothing. I always left those kids hurt and wailing. My parents thought I was a failure. They called me a monster child, said I was better off not being born."

They're monsters! How could they?!

"They locked me in my room, never to be let out again. The only things I could do were idly spend my time in my room and eat the meals given to me everyday. I literally woke up, ate, played in my room, ate, played in my room some more, ate, showered and went to sleep. That was my whole childhood."

You looked at the strawberry blonde with a look of pure heartbreak in your eyes, to which he frowned. But that frown turned into a slight smile. "I'm sorry. My life story isn't suited to this kind of setting." His large hand took hold of yours, which was set on your lap. You had gradually and unconsciously gotten out of your balled up state. You noticed this and immediately wanted to go back to your safe haven, but you looked into Noiz's eyes. They were so tender and soothing. Those baby blues once held loneliness and inner turmoil. They once held the need to die, the need to disappear from the world and never be heard from again. They once held the desire to be recognized, but be forgotten.  
Your own (e/c) orbs started to fill with tears as you leaned up to him, your lips pressing to his. Noiz accepted the kiss with no hesitation, the hand that was holding yours let go to cup your cheek, his touch so gentle. You've always wondered why he had always been so gentle, his hands always barely grazing you instead of holding you. Now you knew, he was worried his lack of knowledge of his own strength would lead to hurting you. You wouldn't have it anymore. Taking his wrists, you wound his arms around your waist, prompting him to pull you closer.

He had gotten your message loud and clear, and although hesitant, he eventually contracted his arms around you, holding you so there was no space between the two of you as your lips remained connected.

And in that moment, Noiz knew he could never experience bliss more intensely than this.


	5. If It Means He'll Protect You

Anxious!Mink x Anxious!Reader

Bottled up emotions burst out. Your whole body feels like it's exploding as you gasp and quickly exhale a huge breath. And then you feel like you've forgotten how to properly breath. Your body trembles in the aftermath of doing your absolute best to maintain your composure. Your eyes are widened like saucers as fear quickly seeps in. You forget where you are, how you've gotten into the situation, who was calmly walking to you and kneeling in front of you.

He looks emotionless, but his eyes tell a different story. They're warm and understanding. But your brain can't see it.

 _Don't come closer. I'm scared._

He hates it when you back away out of fear. It makes his guts twist and his chest ache. It reminds him of his victims, the people he hurt in futile attempts to push his tender self into the back of his mind. It reminds him of the self hatred he felt as he struck fear into the heart of a young man. He backed away from him just like you do, caged his face with his arms like you do.  
The fact that you're his whole heart and soul makes it worse. He's your safety, your protector. Why can't he take this pain away? Why can't he calm you with his presence? The essence of his wrongdoings plagues the both of you.

 _"Don't hurt me."_

"I won't." He says in almost a whisper, a large hand slowly setting itself on your head. You shrink back.

 **Don't do that. . .**

The tanned calloused palm slides itself down to your upper back, his other hand resting on your shoulder. He pulls you into his chest. You object with feeble attempts to push him away, but your strength slowly dies as the fear consumes you and leaves you defenseless.

"I'm here. And I'll protect you. I'll hold you like this for as long as you need me to."

 _"Please let go, I'm so afraid!"_

He knows he should not even have involved himself with you. Yet his selfish desires keep whispering in his ear, _She's yours and only yours. She was made for you. It's destiny that connected you. You two belong together. She, a soul that remains pure even when looking death itself in the face, belongs to you, a heartless and possessive demon._ He casts aside his knowledge of what's right and what's wrong for the need to hold you close like this until your erratic grasping for air calms to steady breathing. Until your small trembling frame falls limp into his large one. Until your eyes close as you savor his touch.

 _He smells like cinnamon. He's so warm. I feel. . . safe. I want him to stay with me._

 _"Don't let me go."_

What a terrible man he is. He will taint your pure existence. He will leave behind his scent of death on you. His demons will terrorize him and leave an impact on you too.

But he's willing to do all of this with a caring smile upon his face. He'll mask his past with a gentle touch, a kiss filled with nothing but love.

And in the end he'll drag you down to Hell with him, where he'll continue to protect you.


	6. We Promise We'll Be Here

Virus x Monophobic!Reader x Trip

Normally a person would feel absolutely annoyed or caged in if they weren't to receive any private time. You weren't really a normal teen. Known to your parents since you were a small child, you had a bad case of monophobia, the fear of being alone. You couldn't go anywhere without anybody, and you couldn't live without someone by your side. Nobody, not even you, knew exactly how and why you had gotten this curse. You had always wished you could live a normal life in your own house and have your own space. But being by yourself just sounded so fucking terrifying.  
Your good friends Virus and Trip were the only two people besides your family who knew of your predicament, and they weren't unnerved in the least.

"We completely understand, _."

"We'll always be here for you."

The two blondes were the most understanding of your condition, and because of that you couldn't help but grow extremely attached to them. Every day there was an excuse to go out with them on their endeavors, and they were completely willing to let you tag along. Even their most secret activities were known to you. From their regular yakuza work to their antics with Morphine, you were there with them. And not once did they ever leave you alone. They promised you they wouldn't leave you alone.

"We'd be monsters if we abandoned you."

"You can count on us." 

And so they made you the happiest person alive. Eventually you couldn't imagine not having them near you. You even started staying at their place in Platinum Jail frequently, much to your parent's chagrin. They grew increasingly worried as they spent more and more time with you. And they were starting to hit the final straw when they came over to pick you up once.

"If you two could wait here, please?" Your mother slowly closed the door on them with an awkward smile, to which the non-blood twins chuckled in amusement. She turned to you behind her with a glare, to which you glared right back.

"Yes, they're both handsome. Yes, they're both nice-looking. No, they're not good news!" She snapped, and a mix of a glower and a pout made its way to your face as agitation already creeped up on you.

"What do you know? They've been there for me since forever and promised they'd never leave me alone!"

"But what about _family_? We promised we'd be there for you, too!"

"Don't give me that family bull. . . you guys are not them."

To that your mother's face dropped down to both sorrow and shock. Her little baby, the one she dedicated her life to, is willing to cast aside family for these two sketchy looking **_boys_**.

"You don't mean that. . ." She whispered to you, her delicate hands placing themselves gently on your shoulders. "You can't. . ."

You shook her shoulders off harshly. "Bye, Mom." You snapped as you brushed past her and headed out the door, where Virus and Trip were standing with expressions that showed both surprise and amazement. Two pairs of steel blue eyes were widened with mouths agape in a smile. "Damn, _." They both said. "Harsh way to treat your own mother."

"She deserved it." You muttered. 

And the constant outings with the pair continued. Over time they did everything they could to earn your complete trust and love. To them you were a treasure. Something they couldn't let slip away. But alas, their sick twisted minds bended and plied their outlook on their own feelings. These cruel and uncaring dolls never really felt real love. How could they when their philosophy in life was to enjoy the interesting yet easy things? You were just one of them. How could they let that go? That's why they valued you, and that's why they loved you.

This had never happened when you went to their place. This surprise was nothing pleasant at all. Sweat dripped down the side of your face as you panted frantically. It was dark. You were unable to move. You were bound and blindfolded to a wall, it seemed. In what room, you didn't know. Virus covered your eyes on the way here.

"Virus! Trip! Quit screwing around!" You called. There was only silence. Seeing as you couldn't see a thing, you could only assume they left you alone.

They left you alone. After promising they wouldn't leave you, they tied you up and left you there to panic and cry.

"Get me out of here!" You yelled to nothing again.

Nothing but the two who sat on a red sofa, Virus twirling a glass of wine in his hand and Trip munching on a brownie. Both watched you with a gaze of both amusement and arousal.

"She's so cute when she's afraid." Virus whispered quietly to the other blonde next to him.

"For sure," Trip agreed, licking a piece of brownie off of his finger. "It's too bad this is a one time thing."

"But just think. . . after this, we'll have fun to last us for years~ I already can hardly wait~"

"Then don't you think we should take the blindfold off? She's about to have an episode. It'd be bad for us if anyone outside the house heard her screaming."

"HELP!" You cried out to the echoing and soundproof walls. "PLEASE! I CAN'T BE ALONE!" Your body was shaking. Your voice was hoarse as you screamed out. You were slowly becoming weak with fear, hanging from the shackles that chained you to the hard wall.

"Perhaps we can." Virus said with slight disappointment. "She doesn't last very long. What a shame."

"That's what happens when you have monophobia, Virus." Trip said in a mutter, still not loud enough for you to hear in your state.

"Please help. . ." You sobbed, tears soaking the black blindfold you wore. You heard footsteps coming toward you and perked up to the sound, relief starting to wash over you. "Virus? Trip?"

"We're here." Virus said in a gentle tone, but the wicked smirk on his face told that he was anything but gentle.

"We've been here this whole time." Trip added, his usual deadpan expression staying with him. But unlike Virus, plenty of vile thoughts lingered in his head.

This is them. Virus and Trip, the pair that's just there for no particular reason. They look the same but are complete opposites, Virus putting on the caring act yet outwardly expressing appreciation for another's pain. While Trip played everything cool and inwardly marveled at his victims' fear and hurt.

"We promised you, didn't we?" Virus asked with mock hurt laced in his voice. His hands cupped both of your cheeks, his large palms gently settling onto your tear stained and sweaty skin while his thumbs grazed just under the blindfold, which felt uncomfortable since it was soaked in tears. "We'd never leave you. We'd be monsters if we left you, _."

"Yeah," Trip chimed in, a smirk upon his thin lips as he slowly lifted the blindfold just above your puffy red eyes. "Because we love you, _. This is our proof that we'll always be there, even if you feel alone."

Anyone else would think that these two were undeniably psychotic. But you were different. You marveled at them. You swore your heart just grew another size bigger at the hands of these two. You were falling into their trap, unknowingly throwing yourself onto the palms of their hands.

"Virus, Trip. . ." You whispered both of their names with exhaustion, you slumped forward, your forehead resting on Virus's shoulder. Both of the blondes sent smirks in each other's way. "I love you both, too. I'm so sorry I doubted you. Please don't hate me."

"Our dear _. We could never hate you." Both said at the same time.

Virus picked your head up with his hands. You were now face to face with the both of them. Their steel blue eyes pierced through your own (e/c) ones, disguising their ice-coldness with warmth and love. You couldn't help but smile at them.

"Thank you. . ." Your smile was so weak. You looked so fragile. They have broken you, shaped you into something just for them, and they admired their work with amazement.

Virus leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes closed and you immediately responded to the kiss with as much care as Virus did. Trip kissed down from your temple, your cheek, your jaw, and finally to your neck.

You had no problem with anything they did. Even when they roamed around you with their hands, you had no objections. You said nothing as they molded you into their little object, their possession.

And the saddest part was that you couldn't escape, because your monophobia prevents you from it.


	7. One Lucky Girl

h1 style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 24px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: -1px; color: #2c3635; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Human!Ren x Self-Conscious!Reader/h1  
h1 style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 24px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: -1px; color: #2c3635; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"br / /h1  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" It had been about a year since Aoba had recovered Ren through his twin brother. To say the least, they were both overjoyed to see each other, and became lovers quick. However, it was short lived. Although they had a good thing going, Aoba had lost his feelings for Ren and moved on to Koujaku behind his / br / Ren was heart broken. He loved Aoba and did anything and everything he could for him and Aoba tossed his feelings aside. He felt extreme guilt for hurting the poor former AllMate, but he made it clear that he still planned to stay with Koujaku. Although Aoba still treated him as his loving and trusted partner, Ren felt hurt, awkward, and slightly angry. The fact that they lived together was just an added bonus to all of the problems. Ren started going out on his own to get himself away, much to his blue-haired ex's chagrin. Aoba grew increasingly worried. He hoped Ren wasn't doing anything that would get himself /strong br / Ren never did anything bad on his lone endeavors. He just took walks around the most familiar and memorable places that he had been with Aoba. Even if the bluenette did him wrong, going to these places calmed his mind and only made him think of the good things and the wonderful times they shared together. But tears still threatened to overflow from him every time. He missed Aoba. He thought he would never get over /strong br / That was until one day he took the same walk he always does and happened to encounter you huddled up in a corner by the back door of a club. Ren's piercing and perceptive eyes caught you clearly in the dark. You were dressed nicely in a grey slightly tight-fitting dress and a stylish black coat over. Black booties complimented your legs and the mid-thigh cut outfit nicely. Ren became skeptical. What was a nice-looking girl doing in this kind of setting?br / br / "What?" Your defensive reaction snapped him out of this thoughts. Black eyes locked with (e/c) ones, and Ren's deep and gentle voice caught you off guard when he / br / "What are you doing in a place like this? It's probably not safe for you to be back here." He said in tone so concerned and compassionate that your heart skipped a beat. Whether out of skepticism or something else, you didn't / br / "I was in the club. I had to get out." You simply said, covering yourself with your overcoat and looking down at your feet. Ren noticed this and chose not to come closer. He didn't want to startle you in any / br / "May I ask why? If you chose to come here you should be having fun. You look as if you're bothered by something." He furrowed his brows in sympathy. Somewhere in those black orbs of his, you could see something like anguish. It was a look you knew too well, the look you have worn when you were out of anyone's / br / He read you like a book! By just looking at you he can tell that you were out here for a reason, not just sitting in a back alley doing whatever. And judging by the look in his eyes, he could relate to you /strong br / You bit your lip and debated whether to say anything or keep quiet. Could he observe anything beyond that?br / br / "I won't hurt you. And if you choose not to say anything, I'll let you be." He said, the pained look in his face going lax and back to its neutral look. He saw the skepticism in the way your jaw tensed and your eyebrows went down ever so / br / "What's your name?" You asked, curiosity getting the better of / br / "It's Ren."br / br / "What are you doing here, anyway? How do I know you're not some weirdo? You just randomly came here." You said as you slowly and hopefully unnoticeably buttoned up your jacket. It covered a lot of your frame and your curves were no longer visible. But Ren silently pointed it out in his / br / "I have memories here with someone." He said very frankly, to which you were caught off guard. "Memories, huh? By a club? That's being really honest, considering people come back here to..." You couldn't help but smile and chuckle as you stopped your rather vulgar sentence. But other than that, he was observant, careful, and considerate. He looked like somebody anyone could open up to without worrying about him judging. You closed your eyes as you grinned and decided in your head to just relax yourself and talk to / br / "Well... I was here with my boyfriend. We came here just to dance, but he wanted a little too much from me. I got self-conscious and he left me. So I'm back here feeling shitty for chickening out on him."br / br / That certainly sounded familiar to Ren. The black haired man's eyes quivered for a moment as he gazed at you, remembering the times Aoba would blow off any affections from him and leave to see Koujaku. He remembered feeling weird and self-conscious about himself as they grew even farther apart and Aoba started running away. Then he looked into your shifting eyes and observed your fidgety behavior. You had a different kind of self-consciousness. You had a lack of self worth, feeling bad about your body and who you were. He could tell by the way you pulled your hair forward and across your cheek, how reserved you were when you spoke, when you buttoned up your jacket to hide yourself, and looked down at your feet as you crossed your ankles and then watched your own arms as you did the same with / br / "It's not something to be ashamed of." He said with a reassuring and comforting tone in his voice that sent a soothing warmth through you. "You have set boundaries for yourself. That's self-respect, something that he should admire you for."strongbr /strong br / "You think so?" You asked as your eyes lit up with added confidence. The fingers that pulled your hair to cover your face slipped away, and your locks dropped back to your /strong br / Seeing your hair frame your face as your (e/c) pools momentarily brightened gave him a boost of courage. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked with a friendly smile, to which you returned with your / br / "Yes, I'd love to." You said in joking politeness and curtsied. Ren chuckled and walked over to you, holding his arm out for you to link with /strong br / Ren had never had such a good time in a long while. It was good to have a lighthearted conversation with someone for once. Relaxing and having a drink with you took his mind off of the memories with Aoba. And most of all, he like watching you / br / You were definitely a dancer. Whenever a song you loved to move to came on, you were immediately in the mix of people on the floor. Ren certainly wasn't a dancer, and told you that he just enjoyed watching you have fun. He definitely meant it. You could tell by the mesmerized look in his eyes as you /strong br / So it was no surprise when your endeavors together headed to Ren's bedroom, where you experienced feelings together that you both had never felt before. For Ren it was more than he had ever felt with Aoba. It was like a dream to him. In fact he was a bit worried that he would wake up to find that none of this even happened. Honestly, you felt the same. You felt safe with him, and you felt like you could trust him with anything that night. The both of you never wanted this to end in worry that it wasn't / br / But alas, he woke up with you wrapped securely in his arms. Though it didn't last a pleasant awakening for long. Aoba knocked on the door and slid it open before Ren could even react, only to find him with a girl that he didn't even know in his /strong br / Aoba felt a little hurt. He had to admit he didn't think Ren would get over him either, and it deflated his ego a little that he moved on as quick as he did. But he accepted you with a bright smile and said you were welcome anytime since you were Ren's girlfriend. Aoba's grandmother wasn't very pleased with the fact that you spent the night in her house without her knowledge, but she let it off with a snort before saying that you can stop by any time you want. Ren wasn't given the same treatment, rather he was given a huge bump on his /strong/strong  
div align="center"~/div  
It was still a little hard to believe it had only been about a year since then. Your self-consciousness faded so quickly. After your night with Ren that day, you were too shy to do it again. Ren respected it fully and tried his best to let you come out of your shell at a comfortable pace. It went away in almost a snap. You and Ren are closer now than when you first met him. And you can say now that you have a pretty damn awesome sex /strong br / But you couldn't have done all of this without Ren. He complimented you every day. He showered you with kisses on your face whenever you came over from work and told you that you always look gorgeous. He told you lighthearted jokes now and then just to get you to blush and point out how cute it is. He always reassured that around him you never needed to feel bad about yourself, because to him you were a goddess. He completely demolished the protective walls you put up in no time. And you were thankful to him for that. He was literally the best boyfriend you could ask / br / Who wouldn't want somebody who was caring, compassionate, patient, loving, respectful, and downright hot as all hell, especially when you're a bit self-conscious, to lift you up to the top of the world? You are one lucky girl./div 


End file.
